Kaldur's failure
by girlwonder113
Summary: A mission goes horribly wrong and Kaldur thinks he is to blame. Rated T for violence and because I'm paranoid. Hints of aguarocket.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had this idea that came out of nowhere. Rated T for some violence and because I'm very paranoid.**

**-GW**

Kaldur looked at his teammates.

They were all a little bloodied and scraped from the battle, but so was he.

He felt a sense of pride for a moment, seeing his teammates work like well….. a team.

He whipped water at the new villain, one that had control over storms.

"You will be taken down as the humans say" Kaldur said camly.

"It is you who will be" the mysterious villain said and thrust his hand into the lake next to him and stared

straight ahead.

Before aqua lad could react, a blood curdling shriek flew throught the air.

Artemis fell into the lake she was standing in, and everything went into slow motion.

Wally raced towards her, but a strong wind knocked him back and he flew into a wall, with a sickening

crack.

Kaldur tried to move but, found he was rooted to the spot.

He watched in horror and disbelief as his teammates all went down. "WALLY, ARTEMIS!" Meagan

screamed, and was caught into a whirlwind that lifted her off the ground. Connor leaped towards her to

help but, he was too slow and Meagan was thrown 100 feet away motionless.

"ARRGHHH!" Super boy screamed fury and hatred in his face. Kaldur could only watch as he lunged

towards the villain. The villain simply threw a knife at him (where did he get a knife?) that was green and

sparkled. It hit him in the chest and he fell mid-leap on a crumbled heap on the ground.

Robin who had stayed in the shadows, attacked him but, was shocked by lightning straight in his chest

Kaldur stared

at them, pain and sorrow clearly evident on his face, he wished he could just cry but, he couldn't.

He needed to defeat the villain and be strong.

"The show's not over yet, fishy boy." The psycho sneered.

Out of nowhere a cage appeared over their heads, and in it was…. Raquel.

**DUN, DUNN, DUNN! Review if you want to see what happens. And I promise the team isn't dead,**

**you'll see ; ).**

**-GW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Second and last chapter! Aguarocket in it!**

**Disclaimer: My name is not Greg. Enough said.**

She was bound and gagged and her eyes were wide as she looked at Kaldur.

Aqualad gaped at her, then sent a steely glare, at the villain. "LET. HER. GO" he practically growled.

"Nope! You are going to suffer, just like I wanted!"

"Let her go, are you will die" Kaldur said deadly serious.

"Hmmmm…. How about, NO!"

Suddenly the bottom of the cage gave away.

Before Kaldur could react, the cruel villain disappeared into vapor.

Kaldur raced towards Raquel as she fell towards the lake but, he ran as if in slow motion.

'She is going to drown, SHE IS GOING TO DROWN!' was the thought racing through his brain.

Rocket hit the lake a big, "WHOOM!" sounded, the lake erupting into bubbles.

He dived into the lake which was unfortunately, fresh water which just slowed him down. (1)

His eyes scanned the lake, finally seeing her at the scummy water bottom.

He grabbed her and swam as fast as he could to the service.

Kaldur jumoed out of the water and set her on shore.

The sight of her almost made his heart stop.

She was deathly pale and her eyes were closed and he couldn't feel a pulse.

He performed CPR, frantically trying to breath light back into her.

After a few minutes, his brain finally accepted the horrible truth.

She was dead, and so was his family.

That's when he finally broke.

He sobbed, hugging Raquels lifeless body to his chest.

The villain had taken _everything_ from him.

His family was gone.

He would never hear Robin's cackle, he would never force a smile at Megan's cooking,

He would never hear Artemis and Wally argue with each other, oblivious to the fact of how much they

liked each other, he would never see Superboy's occasional smile that only could brought on his face by

Megan. He would never see his family, and worst of all.

He never told Rocket he loved her.

Tears ran down his face as he cried and cried.

He had failed them, it was all his faul-

'Kaldur!'

His head shot up, looking around the place wildly.

Meagan? No it couldn't be, she was dead.

He hung his head sadly.

'Kaldur wake up! It's just a dream, wake up!'

Artemis?

'KADLUR! WAKE UP DUDE!"

Wally?!

"Kaldur wake up please!"

ROCKET!

He shot up, panting heavily.

He was not at ruins, his "dead" teamates scattered around him.

No, he was in his bedroom, his teammates all around him in nothing but their PJ'S (except Robin he was

wearing sunglasses) looking at him worriedly.

He scanned their faces into he found a certain one.

Letting out a very un- Kaldur like whoop he threw himself at Raquel, hugging her tightly.

"Your alive, your alive…" he kept muttering.

Rocket looked at him, shock clear on her face as she returned the hug.

Breaking the silence Megan asked, "Kaldur, are you alright? You were having a nightmare and Superboy

Heard you sobbing and screaming so we decided to wake you u-" she was cut off be him hugging her

in a brotherly way.

"Your all alive." he stated, and he suddenly passed out and fell back into his bed.

"He thought we were dead?" Robin said, not really wanting an answer.

"I didn't know her cared about us so much" Artemis said, then she gave a weak smirk.

"Especially about Rocket."

Said girl blushed and retorted saying, "I bet not as much you care about Wally."

That shut her up and Wally just stared at the wall his face tomato red.

"So I quess we go back to bed?" the speedster asked.

They all glanced at their sleeping leader, who they had just seen at his weakest.

They didn't want him to have the nightmare again and wake up with no one around.

He would probably think that they were dead.

…...

The next morning Red Tornado found them all huddled together on Kaldur's bed sleeping peacefully.

Artemis was next to Wally her head on his chest.

Robin was at the very end of the bed stretched out like a huge pillow.

On the right Connor and Megan were cuddled (not like that, get your mind out of the gutter!), sleeping

peacefully.

In the very center, Kadlur was holding Rocket protectively, like he was making sure she didn't fade

away.

Breakfast could wait.

He left the room.

But, not before taking a picture of them and sending it to the league.

They were going to _love _this.

**Just pretend he is slower in fresh water.**

**Sorry if Kaldur acted, out of character. But, I think everyone acts a little OOC when the have a nightmare.**

**Thanks for reading! Girlwonder out!**

**-GW**


End file.
